


September Song

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: September Song introduces a newcharacter to the NCISstory line:Suzanne McNamara.





	September Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Story is generally acceptable for audiences. As story progresses, male/female relationship, adult themes and situations.  


* * *

Character Name: Suzanne Denise McNamara  
Nickname / Alias: Susie, Suz, “Q”, Lady One (on occasion)  
Date of Birth: December 11, 1984  
Place of Birth: Fort Campbell, KY  
Residence: Near Northeast, Washington, DC  
General Appearance: Attractive, beautiful smile  
Height: 6’1  
Weight: 225  
Measurements: 42, 28, 42  
Clothing Sizes: Tall, Size 18  
Clothing Choices: Classic Chic—suit pants, sweater sets, flat shoes, sports coat.  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Length: shoulder length  
Eye Color: brown  
Handedness: Left-handed  
Jewelry: watch, Gold Cross, ID bracelet  
Tattoos / Marks: small Screaming Eagle Tattoo—left Bicep with initial SDM  
Role in the Story: Love interest of Jethro Gibbs.   
Key Relationships: Jethro Gibbs (boyfriend) Abby Sciuto (friend), Breena Palmer (friend), Jimmy Palmer (friend).  
Education: BA in Government—William and Mary; Master of Public Policy/Juris Doctor—Georgetown University.   
Work History: Waitress, Peace Corps Ambassador, MTAC Employee (Food Services), Personal Aide to the President of the United States  
Skills: Linguist (Spanish and Chinese), Researcher, Traveler.   
Phobias / Fears: Spiders,   
Bad Habits / Vices: smoking, eating late at night  
Quirks: Wearing her watch on her right hand, with the face down, tennis shoes with business suits.  
Best Qualities: intelligent, persistent, humble, helpful, competitive.  
Worst Qualities: sarcastic (at times), stubborn, picky, competitive.  
Key Childhood Experiences: playing football with boys. Scouting  
Key Teenage Experiences: Shop class with boys;   
Key Adult Experiences: Peace Corps  
Sexual Background: none  
Favorites (food, clothing, art, music, TV show, movie, book): Chinese food, tennis shoes (Cortez series by Nike or Adidas), Classical music, New Wave, Classic Rock.  
Goals and Motivations: Motivation from late father.   
Morality / Ethics: Strong ethical background; strong belief in Christianity.   
Style of Speech: Conversational/professional  
Words/Slang/Jargon: “Obviously…you have me confused with someone who gives a damn…”   
“Oh, okay” (sarcastic tone), “Oh, this I’ll defend…”


End file.
